


Something different

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Non Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: Yeah I know this isn’t a popular pairing, but I can’t really write anymore so on the rare occasion that I can, I don’t get to choose what.   So now I come back out of nowhere... with porn  (yeah my brain's all kinds of fucked up like that)





	Something different

**Author's Note:**

> Back story: Most (maybe all) of the band casually fuck around with each other to some extent and that’s no big deal. Nathan and Toki will do most stuff when together, but neither will allow the other to penetrate them. Anyway, this starts with them naked in Nathan’s bed because, ya know, fuck writing the whole “leading up to things” part.

“Can I try something different?”  
“Tries what?”  
“Roll over, I’ll show you.” Nathan pushed his hip, “Come on, lay on your stomach?”  
With a suspicious look, Toki slowly complied, and waited.

But when Nathan grabbed the lube and reached for his ass, he quickly rolled out of reach. “What the fucks?! You knows I’s not doings that!”  
“I know, that’s not what- Look, I promise I won’t try to stick it in, I just want to rub on you. I think you’ll like it too? I’m not a fucking rapist, Toki, you know me better than that. Come on?”  
Still suspicious, Toki rolled back with a warning glare. “Don’ts you fucks me!”  
“I won’t! Unless you change your mind and _explicitly_ tell me to. Which I don’t expect.”

“Nots going to change my minds.” He lay still now, a little tense by also very curious. If Nathan was lying... but he never had before. He still flinched when Nathan wiped the lube on him in one long sloppy swipe, “Why’s so much lubes then?”  
“Because ripping out your hairs with my dick would suck for both of us. You way more than me, but still.” Moving slowly, Nathan straddled Toki’s thighs and positioned himself over his prone form.  
“Ow! You’s hand’s on my hair!”  
“Shit, sorry.” Nathan shifted, brushing the bit of hair out of the way. Long haired sex problems, somebody always got their hair pulled.

Trying again, Nathan positioned his dick down between Toki’s thighs, tight against his perineum and ass. “Hey, you want me to get a hand under you, or do you want to do it?”  
“I does it, you concentrates on _nots_ fuckings me.” Toki shifted carefully, sliding one hand under his body to grab his own dick. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with this situation, but still curious enough to let it continue. Nathan would stop if he asked, he always had before. At least so far...  
“Hey, are you still okay with this?” Toki was _really_ tense.  
“So fars. Yeah does it, I guess.”

Nathan dropped his weight to his elbows and forearms, skin contact was something that both liked, and began to slowly thrust along Toki’s slick crack.  
It didn’t feel bad, or good, just huge. Toki clenched his cheeks harder, just in case. “Whats if-“  
“It’s literally sideways, I couldn’t get it in at this angle even if I tried, not gonna happen on accident. Relax a little?” Nathan nuzzled the back of his neck.  
Still nervous, Toki forced himself to relax. Nathan was right, the angle was completely wrong, and the pressure did kinda feel good...

Nathan inched himself up a tad higher, making double sure he could thrust without worry. Even relaxed, Toki’s ass was firm, really nice. He didn’t need to fuck him, they both had no shortage of people they could fuck, this was just about feeling good, that why they both did it.  
Toki had relaxed, this was just Nathan, nothing to worry about. He was enjoying it now, and very aware of how sensitive the skin around his asshole was as Nathan’s dick slid just above it but not quite making contact. He wanted more.  
Able to tell that Toki was into it now, Nathan increased the length of his thrusts, making the strokes longer, bringing the tip higher along Toki’s crack.

Toki was lost in the sensations, his had was still around his dick but he wasn’t doing anything with it, he was completely focused on the sweet sliding. When the head of Nathan’s cock rubbed across his over sensitive asshole, Toki whined and involuntarily tried to spread his legs for better access, but was pinned by Nathan’s thighs. He pushed up some instead, he still definitely didn’t want to be fucked but he desperately wanted to be rubbed, and _harder._  
Then Nathan pulled away, pushing himself up on one hand.  
“Why’s you stopping?!” His skin felt cold now, without Nathan’s warm body over him.  
“I’m not! Stopping, I mean. We need more lube, I don’t want to hurt you.” He applied a lot more to both of them, then slid back into position with a happy groan.

They resumed with a quicker pace, Nathan was holding himself up a bit more, giving Toki some room to move with him. Now it was just about chasing their orgasms, which shouldn’t take long from the way things were going.  
Toki shoved his ass up to meet Nathan’s thrusts as hard as he could, also thrusting into his own hand. With his foreskin, lube wasn’t really necessary, but enough had dripped down past his balls that he had it anyway. He was dimly aware he was making sounds now but couldn’t care, nothing mattered but the building pressure.  
Nathan was in a similar state, this had turned out to be even better than he’d hoped and he wasn’t going to last much longer. Which was good, as much as he’d like to draw this out, having to stop again for more lube would really suck. He _couldn’t_ stop now...

Toki came first, wondering briefly if it was possible to pass out from sheer pleasure, then collapsed bonelessly to the bed while Nathan continued to thrust against him.  
Still being careful about the angle of his dick but absolutely nothing else, Nathan thrust fast. He couldn’t actually do this, be this rough _in_ anyone without most likely hurting them, but this way it was fine, it was more than fine, he could just let go. It didn’t take long at all.  
Nathan let his full weight collapse on Toki for a long moment, he knew he could handle it, but then reluctantly pushed himself back up.  
Toki remained limp and still, but that wasn’t unusual for him after a really good orgasm.

Nathan shifted to the side, collapsing on the bed pressed along Toki’s unmoving form. Reaching behind him he found the shirt he’d left on the bed, wiping himself off and then nudged Toki, “Hey.”  
Toki rolled to his side, back against Nathan’s chest and stomach, and took the offered shirt. He mopped up the worst of the cum and lube, but still was going to need a shower whenever he felt like moving again. He tossed the messy shirt somewhere off the bed, and sighed contentedly, “Don’t asks me to moves anytime soons.”  
“No, I’m not moving either. Just stay? Like you usually do?”

Toki didn’t respond, just snuggled tighter. He would stay.  
This was why they were so good together, they could just completely be themselves. No expectations or performances, no judgments. It seemed like the rest of the world, even some of their other band members, just expected then to act a certain way. As for the fans, good for fucking, but useless otherwise.  
Nathan had to ask though, or else he’d keep wondering, “Don’t get mad? But it seemed like you really wanted it.”  
Toki shook his head, “Nots in me, noes. But the rubbings felt reallies _realies_ good, wanteds that a holy lots.”

“It’s fine, I’m not trying to talk you into anything, I’m just curious. I know you’ve used that dildo you bought.” They all knew he’d known what it was when he bought it, and had pretended to believe he didn’t because that was just easier.  
“Yeah, sometimes if I’s in the moods for that. Can feels real good.”  
“But you don’t want to try it for real? If you like it? I guess I don’t understand.”  
“Playings by myselfs is one thing, I has all the controls, lettings another person is differents. I can’t trusts them to does that, nots even you. Sorries?”

Nathan considered, that made perfect sense actually. “Nothing to be sorry for, I was just asking. You’re, you know, allowed to not want to do stuff. I don’t want to do that either.”  
“You ever tries it? With toys or whatevers?” They’d actually never had this conversation before.  
“Um, kinda? Just with fingers, my fingers. I didn’t really like it, too weird? I mean, yeah it felt good, but I didn’t like it.” He groaned in frustration, “That doesn’t even make sense.”  
“Yeah it does, lots and lots of people’s not intos that, you’s fine.”

Toki was curious too, “Hey, Nathan? Can I maybe does that to you next times? Just like what we just dids?”  
“Can you? I mean, you’re not the best at boundaries, Toki. If you try that shit with me, try to put it in me, I _will_ fucking hurt you.”  
“You wouldn’ts?” Or would he?  
“Yeah I would. Like on reflex? But I would, and I don’t want to.” 

“I think I could does it?” But he couldn’t even manage to sound confident about that.  
“I really don’t know, you lose control, Toki. Sometimes, you know you do. And if you did, I _would_ hurt you, and... What we have is really good, I don’t want that to change.”  
Yeah, it probably wasn’t worth the risk. “Well can we does it like we dids again sometime? As long as you still don’t tries to fucks me either?”  
“Yeah. Definitely. Because that was awesome.”

“I still needs a fuckings shower.”  
“Worry about it in the morning.” Nathan turned onto his back, how he liked to sleep, he wasn’t getting up.  
Toki hesitated, maybe weighing his options, then rolled over and snuggled back tight, “Fine, nots my sheets.”  
Nathan just chuckled, completely content, and they slowly drifted into sleep.


End file.
